The Watcher
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Una agente es asignada para vigilar a Peter para que ya no cometa más robos, pero él ve una oportunidad solamente para divertirse e irritarla cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, pero, ¿La verá cómo algo más que una tutora? ¿Será que Peter se irá encariñando con ella en el transcurso? ¿O hará caso omiso de las ordenes de Conny y la irritará aún más? Situado en DOFP. ¿Peter/OC?


**Introducción.**

Ese día Peter nunca lo olvidaría. Lo primero que hizo en la mañana, después de darse una ducha rápida, jugar un poco en la máquina, saquear y comer todo lo que pudo de la refrigeradora, salió dejando una ráfaga de viento por la ciudad hasta llegar a un almacén en el centro comercial y agradeció el hecho de ser un mutante: nadie le había visto pasar y tomar un cuadro hermoso de flores pintado con acuarelas del pasillo de decoraciones.

El cumpleaños de su madre se acercaba y Peter, en una de esas oportunidades que tenía para saber qué hacía y observarla _(coff, espiarla, coff)_ la había pillado viendo la pintura. Conocía muy bien a aquella mujer, y en sus ojos vio algo que no había visto hacia algún tiempo: anhelo, esperanza, vida… el diminuto momento, en el que únicamente se tomó el tiempo de admirar a la mujer que lo tuvo en su vientre por nueve meses, pasó lentamente, como todo lo era para el chico, pero esa vez no lo sintió eterno, al contrario, quiso quedarse observándola y que lo demás a su alrededor se detuviera.

Poco supo cuando la alarma se encendió, impregnando sus oídos, y nuevamente, Peter tuvo que detenerse en la puerta frente a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Debía tener vergüenza, pero no pensaba igual que los demás. Tenía que sacar provecho de su velocidad, ¿no?

—¿Otra vez tú? —preguntó uno de los guardias del almacén, quien antes había sido un policía, pero ahora le habían asignado a vigilar el local. Peter lo sabía porque se habían topado algunas veces anteriormente.

—Gusto en verte—sonrió sarcásticamente. Quiso correr, sin embargo, sabía que sería demasiado obvio, así que mejor decidió ceder, además no quería darle otro dolor de cabeza a su madre. Ya luego escaparía.

—Vendrás conmigo—habló el hombre, mientras le ponía las esposas en las muñecas al peliplateado y otro empleado se encargaba de llevarse el cuadro.

—Como en los viejos tiempos…

* * *

En la estación de policía, Peter se encontraba en una de las celdas por un poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, los otros agentes discutían sobre qué hacer con el chico. Siempre les causaba problemas y cuando volvía a casa, junto con ellos para tratar con su madre, ella les prometía que no volvería a suceder, pero era en vano. En medio del bullicio de los hombres, una mujer entró a la oficina y les saludó a algunos de sus compañeros amenamente, mientras se hacía paso a la conversación, que al parecer los mantenía a todos atentos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la pelirroja a uno de sus compañeros.

—El chico Maximoff es lo que sucede—respondió irritado el hombre.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Qué no son capaces de controlarlo o algo? —comentó mientras bebía su café.

—Harrison, el jefe quiere verte—escuchó a una de sus compañeras, Victoria, llamarle.

—Claro, dile que ya voy. Debo irme—se despidió de él, y caminó hasta la oficina de Scott, el director del Departamento de Policia de Nueva York.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un _adelante_ , indicándole que pasara. Scott la vio y le sonrió, diciéndole que tomase asiento.

—¿Quería verme?

—Sí, verás, creo que ya escuchaste a todos hablando sobre el chico Maximoff—se inclinó y junto sus manos en su escritorio.

—Eh, sí…

—Bueno, he pensado en que necesita seriamente ser controlado y ya que has trabajado como tutora legal anteriormente, quería pedirte que te encargaras de él a partir de ahora…—ella asintió anonadada.

—¿Estás loco? —soltó. —Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero creo que ya pasé de eso.

Scott se rió muy fuerte, le dio a entender a Conny que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la expresión que había usado—No, ¡estoy desesperado! Vamos, te ayudará a ser buena madre en un futuro—dijo, causando que ella ríera.

—Ya soy madre… ¡de un perro! No quiero ser la niñera de nadie, tengo suficiente con él—contestó un poco burlona.

—Olvida el perro, si nadie puede ayudarlo, entonces tu perro no tendrá un lugar seguro para vivir—quiso darle motivos para entrar en su loco plan, pero ella seguía tomando todo eso como una broma.

—Mi respuesta es no…

—Vamos Conny, hazlo…

—Esto no fue para lo que firmé…

—¡Solo será de lunes a viernes!

—¡¿Y por cuánto tiempo?! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me va a costar rectificarlo?

—Escucha, solo esto te pido, tu único trabajo será asegurarte de que no vuelva a cometer robos o haga algo peor, que vaya a la escuela, haga sus tareas, ¡ocúpate de él! Su madre no pasa mucho en casa y su padre lo abandonó cuando era un niño, no tenemos registros de quien es o incluso si ha muerto...

Conny suspiró al escucharlo. Había trabajado con niños en situaciones peores y sabía que Scott estaba dando en el blanco al contarle, pero en su interior sintió que debía ayudar. Sin duda se arrepentiría luego.

—Bien, tú ganas. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que hacerlo?

—Mil gracias—dijo aliviado. —Se supone que este es su último año en la escuela, así que asegúrate de que así sea.

—Claro—sonrió un poco. —¿Y dónde está?

* * *

Conny se embarcó en el pasillo en donde estaban ubicadas las celdas temporales. Scott le había indicado que el chico estaría en la primera de ellas. Caminó decidida a hablar con el chico, sin embargo al posarse frente a la puerta, el lugar estaba vació. Buscó al lado. Nada. Dio vueltas en sí misma y notó que, en efecto, había escapado.

—¡SCOTT! —gritó molesta y caminó para volver hasta su jefe.

* * *

La mujer caminó por el pequeño jardín de la casa de los Maximoff. Con nerviosismo se alisó el pantalón café de vestir que llevaba y se acomodó un poco el cabello, para luego tocar el timbre y esperar a que atendieran. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba el expediente de Peter y su bolso colgaba ligeramente hasta llegar a la altura de su pantalón. Esperó y esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos y su bota comenzó a patear ligeramente el suelo debido a la desesperación. Hacia años que no tenía que ser tutora de alguien y no quería aceptarlo porque sabía que era mucho más difícil tratar con un adolescente.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer unos diez o quince años mayor que ella.

—Por lo que más quiera, solo dígame qué hizo esta vez, voy a pagárselo—dijo, resignada, algo que le sorprendió.

—Oh, um, señora Maximoff, soy Corinna Harrison, solo estoy aquí para hablar con usted y su hijo, no tiene que pagar nada—se presentó, dándole la mano a la mujer, quien la aceptó extrañamente.

—Seguro, adelante—le cedió el paso a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió cálidamente para calmarla. —¿De parte de qué institución viene? —preguntó la madre de Peter cuando llegaron a la sala.

—Del Departamento de Policía—respondió. —Pero no se preocupe, no presentaré cargos ni nada de eso, solo quiero hablar—repitió al ver la expresión de la dama.

La señora Maximoff la llevó a la cocina y le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ahí se sentaron y Conny le explicó lo que debía hacer.

—… Traigo su expediente y si usted me permite, podré ser algo así como su tutora: voy a vigilarlo, cuidarlo para que no haga lo que… _hace_ y verificar que termine la escuela. Tengo entendido que este es su último año, y lo mejor es que luego de eso vaya a la universidad y se aleje del camino que lleva…—de nuevo, la expresión de la mujer no era tan grata y su mirada estaba perdida en el vaso de cristal vacío frente a ella, así que decidió continuar. —Estoy aquí para ayudarle, no tiene que ponerse de esa forma, entiendo que le es muy difícil todo esto, pero si me da la oportunidad, todo saldrá bien—sonrió y tomó su mano entre la suyas para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Es que no solo es Peter, también tengo otra hija… sé que no me queda demasiado tiempo, pero tampoco sabría cómo manejarlo…

—Oh, bueno, esa es una sorpresa, pero prometo que la ayudaré en lo que pueda señora Maximoff, incluso con ella—sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa en una mueca pequeña.

—Gracias… y puedes llamarme Magda.

—En todo caso, usted puede llamarme Conny—suspiró, alejando sus manos de Magda. —Y bien, ¿ahora podemos conocer a los niños?

—Claro, ven, sígueme—dijo, y ambas se levantaron, no sin antes dejar sus vasos vacíos en el fregadero.

Magda la guió por unas escaleras de madera que daban al sótano, y mientras bajaba, observó el lugar. Había una máquina de juegos, una televisión, un sofá, una alfombra enorme en el suelo, y lo que más le sorprendió: una pila enorme de twinkies en la pared derecha. Ya entendía por qué nunca se cansaba.

—Peter, Wanda, alguien quiere verlos—anunció Magda a sus hijos, quienes estaban en el suelo viendo una película un poco entretenidos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Peter sin molestarse y ver a sus espaldas a su madre y a la chica.

—Soy Corinna Harrison, vengo del Departamento de Policía—al momento, Peter y su hermana, voltearon hasta ver a la dueña de la voz. Conny notó que la niña pequeña la veía un poco preocupada. —Y a partir de ahora me voy a encargar de cuidarlos a ti y a tu hermana mientras su madre está en el trabajo—añadió rápidamente. Peter entrecerró los ojos, viéndola fijamente, como si quisiera explorar más de ella y conocer sus pensamientos. Conny solo se limitó a sonreír para calmar el ambiente.

—Oh, sí, escuché tu auto afuera antes de que entraras y leí tus documentos. No sabía que tenían un expediente sobre mí, es muy halagador, ¡vaya! —comentó rápidamente.

—¡Peter! —regañó su madre.

—Está bien, señora Maximoff—llevó una mano al brazo de Magda para tranquilizarla. —Creo que voy a acostumbrarme. ¿Por qué no nos deja solos a los tres para que pueda hablar con ellos sobre lo de antes?

—Claro, compórtense—advirtió y salió del sótano.

Luego de que partiera, Conny se acercó hasta ellos, apagó la televisión y se sentó frente a los hermanos, decidida a iniciar una conversación.

—Eres muy bonita—comentó la niña en brazos de Peter.

—Oh, bueno, gracias—sonrió Conny. —Tú también eres muy hermosa, me encanta tu traje de princesa.

—Gracias—mencionó la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

—Wanda—contestó apenada, y se apegó más a su hermano, quien solamente estaba observándolas a ambas y decidió atreverse a dar respuesta a lo que inquietaba en su cabeza.

—¿Vas a reemplazar a mi madre? —preguntó de golpe Peter.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿Por qué va a reemplazar a mamá, Peter? —cuestionó la niña viéndolo.

—¡No! No voy a hacerlo, simplemente voy a… vigilarlos… cuidar de ustedes… asegurarme de que todo esté bien, de que Wanda haga sus tareas, ayudar en lo que pueda mientras su madre trabaja, que Peter vaya a la escuela… cosas como esa.

—¿Entonces vas a seguirnos a todos lados? ¿A los dos? —preguntó un poco confundido.

—No, no de esa forma… creo. Al menos que me den ordenes o motivos para hacerlo, todo depende de ustedes.

Peter asintió con sospecha. —Wanda, ¿por qué no vuelves con mamá allá arriba? —ordenó a la niña, quien en pocos segundos estuvo fuera del sótano.

Conny suspiró.—Escucha, Peter, esto es por tu bien, no es que quiera seguirte o algo como eso, pero necesitas mejorar y dejar ese hábito que tienes de robar las cosas, ¡no quiero que te conviertas en un cleptómano!

—La verdad no me molestaría que me siguieras todo el día—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué? Oye, deja de coquetear conmigo. Básicamente me haré tu tutora…

—Sí, no me preocupo por eso, en definitiva.

—¿Entonces? —ahora Conny estaba confundida.

—No es nada, es que me da mucha flojera ir a la escuela, eso es todo—de pronto habló desde el sofá, comiéndose uno de esos dulces que tenía apilados en la pared. Conny ni siquiera había parpadeado.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? —preguntó asustada. Luego recordó en las noticias a aquéllos tipos de los que hablaban, que poseían extraños poderes y cosas como esas. Acaso Peter era uno de ellos…—¿Eres un mutante?

—¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador! —habló burlonamente con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, mientras devoraba el panecillo.

—¡¿Entonces es por eso que escapas tan rápido cada vez que te detienen?! ¡Esto te facilita tanto las cosas! —habló sorprendida, levantándose del suelo y caminando hasta el chico.

—Me sorprenden tus habilidades analíticas, ¿segura que eres policía? —dijo y de pronto ya no estaba en el sofá frente a ella. —De verdad eres policía—lo escuchó detrás. —Corinna… bien, es un nombre interesante—comentó, para luego desaparecer. Volteó y le vio leyendo sus documentos. Luego, tampoco estaba ahí. —¿Te sorprende? —habló desde el sofá y lo miró, mientras él el levantaba una ceja y comía otra de las golosinas.

—Un poco…

—Déjame advertirte que puede que tal vez te cueste conmigo, pero tendrás más suerte con Wanda, ella es muy linda… al igual que tú. Hablando de linda, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿A comer? ¿Algo, tal vez?

Conny levantó una ceja ante el atrevimiento del chico y decidió responderle inmediatamente. —Okay, primeramente, no. No estoy aquí para salir contigo o siquiera ser tu amiga, ¡podría ser tu madre si te hubiese tenido a los dieciséis! Voy a ser tu tutora, ¿lo olvidas? Incluso puedo deletreártelo y dejártelo de tarea para que lo escribas un millón de veces, o incluso más ya que veo que ese no es un problema para ti. Segundo, no trates de pasarte conmigo, estoy tratando de ayudarte a ti y a tu madre, así que más te vale aprovecharlo, y tercero, creo que es mejor que me vaya porque parece que te quedarás aquí comiendo más dulces—sonrió descaradamente. —Te veré el lunes y quiero que estés listo para ir a la escuela. SIN EXCUSAS, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, señora—contestó viéndola, pero Peter ni siquiera le había puesto atención. La vio alejarse y aunque no había escuchado todo, la había molestado. Al menos trataría de divertirse un poco irritándola.

Sonrió. Vaya que amaba irritar a la gente.


End file.
